thealliedstatesnsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Democratic People's Republic of the West
The DRPW is one of the most fascinating states in the Allied States, the DPRW is currently ruled by Benevolent Governor Pletamia with an even hand. Occupying half of the nation, DPRW's huge military compared to its small population is very impressive. Military Air Force *10,000 Sturzkampfflugzeug I Dive Bombers *1,000 Plet-25 Bombers *2,920 WA-1 Fighter Jets *1,760 F/A Hornets *6 Untergang 1494s *64 Kimilsung Bombers *130 C-17 Globemasters *99 FJ200 Jets *7,040 Allied 2k Bombs *20,000 Napalm Canisters *33,333 Imperial Missiles *800 Little Boys Army *826,400 Troops *847,000 PingPing Body Armor Units *5 Type 90 Tanks *128 Steam Cells (Tanks) *2400 Tanks *300 LP Tanks *2,140 Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B Tanks *2,000 Greyhound Military Transports *32,076 Bismark Muskets *320,760 Musket Balls *1,000 Luger Pistols *50,000 JP-22 Assualt Rifles *186,147 WT-1 Karabiners *2,000,000 Imperial Assualt Rifles *60,000,000 Imperial Rounds *500,000,000,000 Karabiners Ammo *3,000,000 Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B Tankshells Navy *26 WS-Neptune Warship *50,000 Neptune Shells *45 Destroyers *12 Kongo Battleships *2,000 Kongo Shells *8 Nimitz Class Carriers Military Anthem History Age of Early Dictatorship (To Be Updated) Age of Democracy (To Be Updated) Age of Late Dictatorship (To Be Updated) ANWP Single Party State (To Be Updated) Empire of Muckchoi (To Be Updated) Age of Constitutional Monarchy Under the Constitutional Monarchy, military power was restored. Monarchy The DPRW is currently lead by the Pletamian Dynasty. Even though People are freely elected once the Monarch dies/resigns, most suspect that he/she will be adopted into the family to continue the Dynasty. Constitution Article I: Governor Section 1: Governor is a lifetime position Section 2: The Governor may veto bills and send them back to Parliament for a 3/4 overturn Section 3: Governor may sign majority voted bills into law Section 4: Governor also serves as Parliament Speaker Section 5: if the Governor is inactive for a week without proper warning; the Senator takes over. Section 6: Pletamia is Governor Article II: People's Assembly Section 1: No person is to be discriminated from voting in the People's Assembly based on Gender, Sexual Orientation, or Political Views Section 2: No bill shall be stopped or passed prematurely without proper consent of the people Article III: Decrees Section 1: All Decrees are found unconstitutional and are therefore repealed. Article IV: Agencies Section 1: STASEC and CHEKA are to be disbanded Section 2: The Grand Imperial Space Fleet is to be disbanded Section 3: the Imperial Army is to be replaced with the People's Militia Section 4: All Labor Camps are to Disbanded. Article V: Military Section 1: Governor is Head of the Armed Forces. Section 2: No one is to be refused Military Service Article VI: Editing Section 1: Any Part besides Article I and VI of this document may be edited with a 3/4 majority vote. Article VII: Powers of the Governor Amendment: Section 1: the Governor may immediately skip a bill to Voting Section 2: the Governor breaks all ties Section 3:In times of Crisis the Governor may, without State Parliament approval, declare War. Section 4: The Governor, with a 3/4 majority vote from State Parliament, bar someone from voting in the West Section 5: The Governor appoints the Senator of the West he think best represents the Public. Article VIII: Powers of the Senator Amendment: Section 1: If the Governor becomes inactive, the Senator takes. Section 3: The Senator may end the voting process immediately Section 4:The Senator of the West is adopted into the Pletamian dynasty. Article IX: Rights and Duties of the Citizen Section 1: In the West the rights and duties of citizens are based on the collectivist principle, “One for all and all for one.” Section 2: The State shall effectively guarantee genuine democratic rights and liberties as well as the material and cultural well-being of its citizens. In the West the rights and freedom of citizens shall be amplified with the consolidation and development of the social system. Section 3: All citizens who have reached the age of 17 have the right to elect and to be elected, irrespective of sex, race, occupation, length of residence, property status, education party affiliation, political views or religion. Citizens serving in the armed forces also have the right to elect and to be elected. A person who has been disenfranchised by a Court decision and a person legally certified insane do not have the right to elect or to be elected. Section 4: Citizens are guaranteed freedom of speech, of the press, of assembly, demonstration and association. The State shall guarantee conditions for the free activity of democratic political parties and social organizations. Section 5: Citizens have freedom of religious beliefs. This right is granted by approving the construction of religious buildings and the holding of religious ceremonies. No one may use religion as a pretext for drawing in foreign forces or for harming the State and social order. Section 6: Citizens have the right to work. All able-bodied citizens choose occupations in accordance with their wishes and skills and are provided with stable jobs and working conditions. Citizens work according to their abilities and are paid in accordance with the quantity and quality of their work. Section 7: Citizens have the right to relaxation. This right is ensured by the establishment of the working hours, the provision of holidays, paid leave, accommodation at health resorts and holiday homes at State expense and by a growing network of cultural facilities. Section 8: Citizens are entitled to free medical care, and all persons who are no longer able to work because of old age, illness or a physical disability, the old and children who have no means of support are all entitled to material assistance. This right is ensured by free medical care, an expanding network of hospitals, sanatoria and other medical institutions, State social insurance and other social security systems. Section 9: Citizens have the right to education. This right is ensured by an advanced educational system and by the educational measures enacted by the State for the benefit of the people. Section 10: Revolutionary fighters, the families of revolutionary and patriotic martyrs, the families of soldiers of the People’s Militia and disabled enjoy the special protection of the State and society. Section 11: Citizens are guaranteed inviolability of the person and the home and privacy of correspondence. No citizens can be placed under control or be arrested nor can their homes be searched without a legal warrant. Section 12: The West shall grant the right of asylum to foreign nationals persecuted for struggling or peace and democracy, national independence and socialism for the freedom of scientific and cultural pursuit. Section 13: Citizens shall firmly safeguard the political and ideological unity and solidarity of the people. Citizens must value organizations and collectives, and must demonstrate the spirit of devoting themselves to the work for the society and the people. Section 14: Citizens shall strictly observe the laws of the State and the socialist standards of life and defend their honor and dignity as citizens of the West Section 15: Work is noble duty and honor of a citizen. Citizens shall willingly and conscientiously participate in work and strictly observe labor discipline and the working hours. Current Laws in Effect *'Gun Restriction Act ' *'5 year Plan Act ' *'Governor Addressment Act ' *'Draconian Law Act ' *'Gerichtskampf ' *'Water Rationing Act ' *'Riots Act ' *'Bourgeoisie Limitation Act' *[http://w11.zetaboards.com/Allied_States_Forum/topic/11118643/2/#new Monarchy Act] *'Death Penalty Act ' *'State of Emergency Act' *'Bribery act' *'Tax revision act' *'State Healthcare Act' *'Parliament Improvement Act' *'Tax Act' *'Vaccination Requirement' *'State Treasury Act' *'Ministry of Media Accountability Act' *'State Army Act' *'Native Language Act' *'Women's Choice Act' *'Gay Marriage Act' Current Active Citizens # Pletamia # Wildeboden # Moscuro # Space